Bad Dogmeat!
by PersonAlive09
Summary: A short story inspired by my own dog and real events.


Bad Dogmeat!

A tale inspired by my own dog.

* * *

The Lone Wanderer laid in he bed in her beat-up house in Megaton. She loved her many adventures in the wastes(as dangerous as they might be) but she did also loved her house that she shared with Wadsworth and her beloved Dogmeat. Not only was Dogmeat a tactful survival dog, but also good company. Many nights in the wasteland the lone wanderer found solace in the dog curled up beside her with a pathetically cute look on his face.

Although she loved Dogmeat to pieces there were times she didn't; for example that one time in Minefield.  
Dogmeat decided that it would be a fabulous idea to run around in circles chasing his tail, with no regard to the consecutive explosions that his master had to avoid.  
Once he was satisfied with his pointless tomfoolery he sat down and tilted his head as he look at his master covered in dirt and out of breath. Dogmeat just happily wagged his tail his ears perked up at the voice of his master "No! Bad Dogmeat!" the only words dog meat could full understand were 'food' 'Good Dogmeat' and 'Bad Dogmeat' the last phrase being used the most.

Now Dogmeat wasn't a bad dog, he just wasn't the brightest . Like when he thought it would be a good idea mark his territory near Yao gui caves. Or when he chewed on rocks or retrieved the weirdest 'presents' for his master.

The Lone Wanderer remembered a particular instance when she was repairing her combat shotgun when she heard Wadsworth complain and Dogmeat bark. "Just you wait until the Madam hears this!" she heard the whooshing noise of a vacuum cleaner and Dogmeat barked "Woof ?Now don't you 'woof me" Dogmeat barked again "You think that is going to dissuade me from telling-" another bark "Oh well alright …" she peeked inside the kitchen and saw that Dogmeat had once again ransacked the kitchen in one of his giddy fits. The chairs were knocked over some plates were broken and his water dish was turned upside-down leaving a puddle in the middle of the room. Wadsworth was cleaning away and Dogmeat wagged his tale and barked at the robot "You are lucky you have a way with words you small creature."

However now was not one of those instances when she wanted to love Dogmeat to pieces. As she laid in bed trying to get some well earned sleep that seemed to escape her. Dogmeat had decided to jump onto the bed with every movement she made. Landing on his masters body he then decided to get 'frisky' with her.

The lone wanderer groaned " No down, bad Dogmeat!" she exclaimed as she pushed and pried the canine off of her and back onto the floor. Dogmeat took his spot on the floor and curled up into a ball appearing to be ready for sleep. He however had different plans. Once his master settled down back in the rusty bed and rolling on her side he jumped back onto the bed resuming his earlier action. He was once again pushed of the bed, his master looking even angrier.

"No! Bad Dogmeat."

It wasn't until the fifth time Dogmeat tried to fondle his master when she tied him up outside. He stared at her with his cute face with his head tilted almost like saying 'What did I do wrong?' the Lone Wanderer tried her best to ignore his pathetic look as she poured some water into a bowl for him.

"Don't look at me like that," she started for the door to her house. Domeat started to bark loudly calling his master back to him. The light from Jericho's tiny shack went on and loud curses and other profanities came from within. She could make out some of her neighbors garbled sentence but what worried her was when he said "Fukin' dog, wont be barkin' when I shoot it's face off." she quickly untied Dogmeat and brought him back into her safe home. Happy with the turn of events Dogmeat wagged his tail as he looked up at his master. She sighed as she closed her eyes before scolding him for the hundredth time that night.

"Bad Dogmeat!"

* * *

As mentioned this was based off a true story,

I own nothing except my concept of Domeats' behavior my concept of the Lone Wanderer (Gloria).

Jericho is property of Bethesda

Thank you Jericho for being the angry drunk trigger happy neighbor!


End file.
